Mary and raven teen titans go cross over chapter 4
by Kingemo879421
Summary: here is the next chapter in teen titans go cross over with mary this chapter is A bbg session and It is a very fun chapter something you want see on cartoon network but maybe in the comic books mary has turned raven into a baby girl and she had to pee 3 times one night she had to go to the bath room ever wonder how raven got her cloak ? here is my verion of that story the stoy


( Alice ) -alice look back at you bent over her lap - mommy why are you bending me over what did I do ?

( Mary ) you wet the bed and went hunting without me

( Alice ) im im sorry I got hungery and star looked like i scard her and I realy miss queen when can I go see her ?

( Mary ) i'll contact her and ask her to come home when we get through here but first your gonna get your spankings and go pee for me three times before

( Alice ) why 3 times and I dont have to pee right now please mommy im sorry

( Mary ) because i need to teach you a lesson and train you to use that bloody gem in your mouth

( Alice ) - she looks ups at her and pouts and knows she getting out of it and cusses in her head - shit

( Mary ) -pulls up your skirt and begins to spank you with my bare hand hard-

( Alice ) - she jumps at the first hit when she pulled up her skirt and had her pull up on - oweeey that hurst

( Mary ) -smacks more- you gonna be a good girl and come get me when you go hunting next time?

( Alice ) - she jumps at the 2nd hit and moaned at the sting - yes yes momy

( Mary ) -hits a little harder- i was worried about you

( Alice ) - she jumped again and stinged more - oweeyyy im sorry I cudent controle myself

( Mary ) that's when you activate the gem

( Alice ) i forgot about it im sorry -

( Mary ) -sighs- it's oki but your still getting this punishment -pulls out a paddle and starts spanking you hard with it-

( Alice ) - she jumps and kicked her feet as she stared spanking her with he paddel hoping she dont take off the pull up

( Mary ) hmmm -tears off the pullup and continues to spank-

( Alice ) - she jumped and kicked her feet more and more - owweyyyyyy mommy please please im sorry im sorry

( Mary ) as i said your not gettin out of this

( Alice ) - her butt was stingin for 25 mins and wanted the spanking to end quickly as posbly -

( Mary ) -finishes using the paddle and pulls out the belt and spanks her for a solid 10 minutes

( Alice ) - she jumps at sees the belt and knows shes getting a whoopin and stared talkeing back - no no mommy please not this please please im sorry im sorry oweeyyy fuckkkkkk -

( Mary ) -whoops you harder and harder-

( Alice ) - she stared cussing at the whoopin acting out her age cus she never actually got one until now - ! Fuck fuck fuck fuck owyyyy son of ,,,, oweeey shit ,,, please ,,,god,,,,oweeeyy dammit no

( Mary ) -finishes after the 10 minutes- there now then your gonna pee for me like a good little girl

( Alice ) - she was crying after she stopped the whoopin and looks backs at her over her lap - yes yes mommy I realy have to go now

( Mary ) -picks you up and puts a large pot under you- now pee -sits back and watches-

( Alice ) - she nods at her and starts to pee in a rush -

( Mary ) mmmm that's a good girl

( Alice ) - she stared shaking as she goes and pees for about 10 mins -

( Mary ) mmmmm that's it ;3

( Alice ) - she stoped after the 10 mins thinking she was don -

( Mary ) -she stands up and walks over to you opening a milk carton- "say ahhh"

( Alice ) - she opens her mouth and looks at her - ahhh

( Mary ) -begins puts the milk carton to your lips and tips it a little- drink it all like a good girl

( Alice ) - she stared drinking the milk and holds on to the carton -

( Mary ) mmmm good girl -smiles-

( Alice ) - she drinks the first milk carton for about 5 mins and gets don with it -

( Mary ) -tosses it to the side opening another pressing it to your lips and tipping it softly aswell-

( Alice ) - she holds to it as she starts to drink the next carton -

( Mary ) mmmm such a good girl

( Alice ) - she drinks the milk for about 5 - 10 mins -

( Mary ) -tosses that one to the side aswell after you finish then opens the last and presses it to your lips tippin it up aswell- "last one swwetheart"

( Alice ) - she holds on to it and drinks it for the same amount of town -

( Mary ) -tosses it to the side- "oki hun gonna go pee for mommy again?"

( Alice ) - she looks ups at her sitting in her lap - you want me to pee in your lap ?

( Mary ) no dear i want you to stand up for me

( Alice) - she loos at her and nods -

( Mary ) -lifts you off my lap and kneels infront of you then pulls you up on my mouth-

( Alice ) - she sits down on her mouth and takes deep breath until she told her to go -

( Mary ) -softly nods to her letting her know it was okay for her to go-

( Alice) - she would take another deep breath and slowly starts to go in her mouth -

( Mary ) -drinks it down as you go-

( Alice ) - she stared to shake as she goes and was starting to rush out of her -

( Mary ) -swallows faster and faster trying to keep up-

( Alice ) - she was going for about 15 mins straight without stoping she was stared to breath heavly and her tummy and her ass was full of pee all inher ass and tummy =

( Mary ) -blushes and drinks in large guls quickly-

( Alice ) - she had finaly stopped hoping she was don after 15 mins -

( Mary ) -pulls off your pussy and swallows the last of it that was in my mouth licking my lips clean and sits in my chair again- c'mere luv

( Alice ) -she slowly gets ups and walks over to you in the chair -

( Mary ) -pulls you onto my lap pulling off my top and presses your lips to my breast-

( Alice ) - she starts to suck on her breats as she presses her lips on to them -

( Mary ) mmm good girl -pets your head softly as you drink-

( Alice ) - she sucks on them closing her eyes -

( Mary ) mmmm -purrs softly as my milk floods your taste buds-

( Alice ) - she drinks the milk from her breast for long period of time -

( Mary ) -blushes and purrs harder- mmm just tell mommy when you get ready to pee for her again

( Alice ) - she nods ad kept her close almost fallin asleep sucking on them -

( Mary ) -pets your tummy to keep you awake-

( Alice ) - she opens her eyes still sucking on them after an hour -

( Mary ) -smiles at you scratching your tummy now- who's my good girl huh?

( Alice ) - she looks ups her and nods - I am your good girl mommy -

( Mary ) -smiles more- that's right now is my good girl gonna pee for mommy again?

( Alice ) - she looks at her and nods shaking her legas she had to go badly-

( Mary ) -smiles and assumes the position-

( Alice ) - she took a deep breath and it starts rushing out of her -

( Mary ) mmmm -begins to lick and drink-

( Alice ) - she starts to shake as she goes for 20 mins -

( Mary ) mmmm -drinks ih hard gulps-

( Alice ) - she closed her eyes and she still going reaching a 17 min time period -

( Mary ) mmmm -licks in coiling circles-

( Alice ) - she would make the last few drops rush out of her hard and it hurted and looked like she was about to cry - oweyy

( Mary ) -finishes drinking pulling off your pussy-

( Alice ) - she breaths healvy and looks at her -

( Mary ) - she purs as you pet her and stands still -

( Mary ) oki time for bed hun -pulls out a pullup for you-

( Alice ) - she nods and lays down as you pulled out the pull up -

( Mary ) -slides it on you- there we go hun

( Alice ) - she looks sleepy and shifts into her kitty fourm -

( Mary ) -pets her carrying her to her bed-

( Alice ) - she purs softly and starts to fall asleep in her arms -

( Mary ) -hums softly-

( Alice ) - she would go into a deep sleep 10 mins later -

( Mary ) mmm my pretty girl

( Alice - she purs in her sleep and crules ups in her arms -

( Mary ) -smiles softly-

( Mary ) -smiles softly-

( Raven )- raven was in her room just waken up and she coudent see she looked around the room looking for mary-

( Mary )-walks into Raven's room sitting on her bed and pulling her head over to my breast- shhhh

( Raven ) - she would start to suck on her breats as she put her lips to them -

( Mary ) it's oki Raven luv shhhh i'm working on a lead that can heal your eyes

( Raven ) - she looks towards her as she sucks on them - did you find anything ?

( Mary ) a rumor at the moment but it sounds promising

( Raven ) what is the rumor ? my eyes realy hurt and I cant remember why

( Mary ) your eyes got damaged cause of all the crying but the rumors are about a cloak that sounds like it was made with your fathers magic

(Raven ) a cloak made my farther im not sure if I know any thing about it maybe you can look it up in my magic book and why was I crying ?

( Mary ) -nods- well i'm looking into it through kittens contacts but ifthey turn up anything i'll look into itr in your spell book and because your blatter was hurting

( Raven ) oh now I remember I keept peen and I coudent stop it realy hurted

( Mary ) yea but i'm havin the contacts look into the rumors,and i'm looking into the spell needed to fix you up

( Raven ) ok so what am im gonna do until then - she starts shaking her leg as she had to pee and looks towards her - oh no not again I dont wanna go through it again

( Mary shhhh hush now -puts her in a dream like trance and takes her to thebathroom-

( Raven ) - she starts to dream about jump city and hangin out with queen but had to pee raly bad as her tummy started hurting -

( Mary ) -sits her down on the potty and nummed the tummy pain-

( Raven ) - she took a deep breath as she stared to go and it rushed out of her 1mph in a hurry -

( Mary ) -scratches her tummy softly-

( Raven ) - she would starts to go for 20 mins straight and she kicked her feet -

( Mary ) -held her feet down rubbing my kicked cheek- ow

( Raven ) - she stays still as she kept - mommy make it stoppp

( Mary ) shhhh i-i'm doin w-what i can i'm takin the pain away for you so just relax

( Raven ) -she listens and trys to stays still as she was almost don on the first pee -

( Mary ) there you go hun

( Raven ) - she took a deep breath but felt that she still needed to go -

( Mary ) keep going hun

( Raven ) - she nods and it start rushing out of her again -

( Mary ) there you go luv

( Raven ) - she gose for 30 mins and it hurted after 25 mins -

( Mary ) -nums more putting the nerves to sleep-

( Raven ) - she relaxes and gets don breathing heavly had one more round to go -

( Mary ) shhh just relax mand empty your bladder

( Raven ) - she nods and starts to go for 40 mins as it rushed out of her -

( Mary ) good girl

( Raven ) - she would breath heavly and smelled like she needs a bath -

( Mary ) -softly pets you- shhhh calm down hun

( Raven ) - she calms down and finaly relaxes mommy im hungery-

( Mary ) awww hunny

( Raven ) can you make me some to eat please ?

( Mary ) of course dear c'mon

( Raven ) - she would get off the potty and stands ups dripping alittle pee off her -

( Mary ) -pulls her panties up for her and then takes her to the kitchen-

( Raven ) - she sits in a chair and stays still until she coked her dinner -

( Mary ) -hums softly as i cook-

( Raven ) - she stays quiet and was looking board cus she coudent see anything but knew she was in the kitchen -

( Mary ) -suddenly Raven feels Mary spin her around and kiss her deeply-

( Raven ) - she gets caugh off guard and kisses her back -

( Mary ) -smiles and spins her to the side sitting with her and begins to feed her-

( Raven ) - she stays still as she feeds her and eats her food -

( Mary )there you go hunny

( Raven ) - she eats her food took abut 10-15 mins and looks towards her - what are we going to do now ?

( Mary ) well i'm going to continue to read up on the cloak you however need to continue to rest

( Raven) - she litens to her and nods - can I take a bubble bath before I go to sleep ?

( Mary ) yes dear here let me take the wrap off of your eyes and i

( Mary ) *i'll re-wrap ir when you get out

( Raven ) - she stays still as she unwraps them she had a half vision of what she could see and her eyes was very red -

( Mary ) close those eyes missy they need to stay closed to heal

( Raven ) - she looks towards her as they burns a little - I can barley see eveything looks blurry -

( Mary ) exactally now close them please otherwise they're just going to get worse

( Raven ) - she nods and closed her and ever thing got dark again - can you help me take my bath mommy ?

( Mary ) mhm of course hunny

( Raven ) - she nods and wait until she was ready to take her to the bathroom -

( Mary ) alright lets go hun -takes your hand and leads you to the bathroom-

( Raven ) - she holds on to her hand and walks with you to the bathroom -

( Mary ) -runs the bath pouring in your bubblebath-

( Raven ) - she starts to take her cloths off and stands there nude until the bath was ready -

( Mary ) -softly hums as i take your hand and help you in-

( Raven ) - she slowly gets in the tub and sits in the bubble bath -

( Mary ) -hands you a wasshrag- here dear you wash your body and i'll get your back and hair

( Raven ) - she nods and takes the rag and puts it in the water and starts to wash her body off -

( Mary ) -washes your back softly humming still=

( Raven ) - she stays quiet and took about 20 mins to wash her of self off -

( Mary ) -finishes washing your back at about the same time as you then starts shampooing your hair-

( Raven ) - she puts the rag down and stays still as you washd her hair -

( Mary ) oki now here comes the rinse hun

( Raven ) ok mommy go ahead

( Mary ) -pours the water over your hair brushing through it as i wash it out-

( Raven ) - she purs as the water came down on her -

( Mary ) -starts to lather in the conditioner brushing it through your hair-

( Raven ) - she just kept puring and relaxed as she washed her hair and thanks about something - hey mommy can you give me a massage after the bath ? I cant meditae but I can relax with a massge ?

( Mary ) of course hun

( Raven ) - she nods and stays still until she was don-

( Mary ) -washes out the conditioner- there you go hun

( Raven ) - she nods and waited on her to tell her to get out of the tub -

( Mary ) -gets up grabbing a towel and taking your hand- oki hun lets get you out

( Raven ) - she nods and gets out the tub stepping into the towel -

( Raven ) -wraps it around you-


End file.
